Kagome Higurashi
Kagome Higurashi (日暮 かごめ) was born in modern japan as the spiritual reincarnation of the feudal era miko Kikyo. She was unknowingly born with the legendary Shikon no Tama inside her body until the day of her fifteenth birthday, when a demon pulled her into the sacred well, also referred to as the Bone-Eater's Well, on her family's property, taking her five hundred years back in time. They emerge in the feudal era, where the demon extracts the jewel from Kagome. Kagome takes over the task of protecting the Shikon Jewel from evil influences, but accidentally shatters it into numerous shards that disperse throughout the country. Together with the half-demon Inuyasha, she had to recover all the shards of the jewel before they fell into the evil influence of Naraku. Appearance Kagome is a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs, because of her beauty and attractiveness she is one of the main targets (the other being Sango and Moka) to Miroku's comical lecherous tendencies. She has somewhat pale skin (not as pale as Kikyō's though), long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue and big brown eyes (blue in manga). Kagome usually is always seen wearing her green and white school uniform. Also known as sailor fuku, it is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students, and occasionally, elementary school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. On other occasions, Kagome is seen wearing other outfits that are a combination of different sweaters and skirts. She's also been seen wearing the same outfit that Kikyō and Kaede wear. This is the traditional miko outfit. When she first wore this outfit, Inuyasha told Kagome to undress because she looked like Kikyō. Personality Although she was just a normal, modern girl, Kagome was strangely unfazed by the horrors, violence, and death in the Warring States era because of her strong spirit. Her heart is pure and kind, with it even being revealed that the only dark part that she ever had in her heart was her secret jealousy she had over Inuyasha's relationship and feelings towards Kikyō, but even this she eventually moves past. She was unforgiving of anyone who opposed her sense of justice, even when there was a large difference in power. A notable example of this was when she almost killed Naraku out of her disgust and fury towards his evil, manipulative nature. Since then, she had wanted him destroyed as much as her companions. Without waiting for someone to help her, she jumps into situations that sometimes put her in danger. However, she never learns her lesson. Kagome's reckless courage is known to always be in full force. Although she did not know left from right in the Warring States era at first, and people kept calling her Kikyō's reincarnation because of her striking resemblance as well as spiritual power to her, she felt no fear and stayed strong. She takes pride in just being herself, and is adamantly persistent at being much more than a "Kikyō look alike", for she is completely different from Kikyō and was outraged at both Inuyasha (at first) and the dark priestess Tsubaki for seeing her as such. 'Relationships' Moka Akashiya The two girls act like sisters toward each other, Moka seems to have somewhat of a sisterly relationship with Kagome and discuss secrets and feelings amongst themselves as well. Eventually Kagome says "Moka is my best friend, I will do anything to save her." As whenever the two are at Kagome's house, or even bathing along with Sango, they'll talk about what problems they have. She is also usually the first to speak up for Moka, whenever Inuyasha hurts her by being with Kikyō. Kagome is very close to Moka and sympathizes with her because of Inuyasha still having feelings for Kikyō. 'Sango' Sango practically sees Moka as a younger sister. Like Kagome, she often helps Moka out, whenever she has problems of her own she can't handle. When Miroku, once hit on Moka, she glared at him, with murderous eyes. She is very protective of Moka and often keeps an eye out for her, if anything were to go wrong. She does this, because she does not want Moka to suffer the same fate as her younger brother, Kohaku did. 'Shippo' Kagome often treats Shippō like a little brother, bringing him candy from the modern era and forcing Inuyasha to 'sit' whenever he bullies Shippō. Kagome is very protective of Shippō and will defend him if he is in danger of getting killed. Shippō usually turns to Kagome for help when Inuyasha hurts him, when Shippō needs some feminine advice for girl issues, and for most anything. 'Miroku' Though she is disgusted with Miroku's lechery, womanizing, and occasional perverted acts, Kagome respects his vast intellectual knowledge. She is always the first to yell and scold him whenever he commits any of his less respectable acts. Kagome always brings medicines and antidotes for Miroku whenever he is injured and is extremely concerned whenever he is poisoned. Miroku has always been one to enjoy Kagome's and Moka's cooking, along with Sango and Shippō. Miroku is respectful of her spiritual combat skills and often sides with her during her arguments with Inuyasha. As with many other of Kagome's allies and close friends, Miroku is often willing to put his life on the line in place of Kagome. She always takes his advice in any trouble, such as when dealing with unknown demons and trying to find their weak spots, whenever Inuyasha transforms to a demon, and anything related to spiritual power. Above all else, Kagome respects Miroku's intelligence, spiritual power, knowledge, and bravery when dealing with the burden of his Wind Tunnel.